


Love Is Like A Potato

by cryptidsarereal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Siblings, Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe, Alternate plot, Awkward Flirting, BAMF Keith (Voltron), BAMF Lance (Voltron), Flirting, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), I saved your ass fic, Kissing, M/M, Mission Fic, Pining Lance (Voltron), idk why i dig this headcanon so much, you almost died again you idiot fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidsarereal/pseuds/cryptidsarereal
Summary: “You’re like a potato!” He blurted after him. “In a minefield.”Keith froze. Turning his head and giving him a look that said Lance finally lost it. “Seriously?”“It makes sense!” Lance hurriedly explained. “Listen. You’re strolling through a minefield, worried about getting blown up. And then you step on something, and you think, ‘I’m dead’. But it’s just a potato. And you’re so relieved to find something so wonderful when you expected something so awful. That’s what you are. To me.”“A potato.”“Sure. French fries? Mashed potatoes? Who doesn’t like potatoes?”





	Love Is Like A Potato

Harsh panting filled the dark hallway.

 

“Are they dead?”

 

The pink glow ambiance of the Galran warship accentuated the silhouette of the familiar figure now standing over a handful of Galra soldiers. The figure scoffed, head turning to one side while a foot nudged a limp body, “You’re worried about the Galra? They were moments from killing you a minute ago.”

 

Lance crouched down to inspect a body and huffed. “No, I’m worried about them being alive and- killing… uh murderous? And yes, they were moments from killing me, but then you saved my ass so, thank you for that.” He put his hand over the fallen Galra’s chest and closed his eyes. The hand started to glow a cool blue and little tendrils of white silvery substance floated up into it.

 

Lance breathed out a tired sigh. Taking life force from a Galra was considered lowly. Taking life force from a dying enemy was unspeakable, but he had to do what he needed to survive and get back to his duty. He’ll sort out the good and bad later, when this quiznak of a war is over.

 

He sensed someone watching him and he looked up to see the figure approach him out of the shadows. For the first time in so long, he got a good look of his knight in… well, black clad armour. Not an armour, really, just a body suit. Agile, compact, enough to keep out a few hot blasters and keep in his insides. It looked really snug and fit on his body. And speaking of body…

 

The other guy was rolling his eyes, “I wish you’d stop doing that whenever we meet.”

 

Lance’s mouth was already replying, “What, ogling you? Can’t really help it with that suit.” But his brain was still processing the words, ‘whenever we meet, whenever we meet’. So does that mean this won’t be the last? He’d like this to not be the last.

 

“No. Making me save your asses all the time. Seriously, where is the big Voltron talk coming from? All I see is a bunch of kids running around where they shouldn’t be.” He turned around and started grabbing another dead body to drag to a corner.

 

Lance bit his tongue before he could say more than he should. The fact is, there’s no Voltron at all, only three paladins. Four, if the black lion accepts their new leader. Voltron wasn’t really happening, and while King Alfor and Princess Allura are using it as a front, all they could do is gather intel and layout Zarkon’s plans. Or at least try to.

 

“Huh, I remember covering your ass a couple of times too. Running around where it shouldn’t be.” It was true. Nobody can pinpoint exactly where this kid popped out. They all thought he was some overly hyped haggler who’s exploiting the war to expand his market on information. Turns out he’s a quiznak expert killing machine too. A beautiful, sexy killing machine. Only when his vigilante works fails, it goes to the paladins to fix up the mess.

 

Lance had an unrelenting suspicion that this guy was using them to cover his tracks. He also wished he didn’t find it so attractive.

 

He thought he heard mumbling, but the guy quietly worked on hiding the bodies somewhere less blatantly “we’re here, come and get us” sign. Lance nodded, appreciating the gesture. He could barely even drag the now-undeniably-dead Galra in his hands. Hey, you do recon mission for a week, let’s see how well you face an entire army.

 

He didn’t think he’d get anything else from his silent companion so he figured he might as well ask. “I didn’t catch your name.”

 

“Didn’t throw it.”

 

“Aw, come on! Don’t you feel like the life-and-death situations have bonded us in a way?”

 

A grunt was his only answer.

 

Seriously! He hadn’t had decent contact with a human for a week, and for all his troubles, he’s getting this? It seemed like making quick sounds was his first language. Quiznak! Maybe it’s a code…

 

“Wha- Hey! You can’t just leave me alone!” But the footsteps have already rounded the corner.

 

Lance scrambled to follow him. “Wait up!”

 

He rounded the corner, and he had just a second for his eyes to widen several inches terrified as a hand shot up to his face. And then he was face to face with the most gorgeous creature in the universe.

 

His breath caught under the hand on his mouth. The guy seriously had the most perplexing purple eyes Lance had ever seen. His red thin lips standing out in contrast to his pale complex. His brows were really nice. It did a good job giving out a no-nonsense kind of vibe. Actually, he oozed out the no-nonsense vibe in all of him.

 

“Shut up and stop following me.”

 

Lance didn’t say anything. There was real threat in those purple eyes and his gut told him he shouldn’t say anything at that moment. Also, he really couldn’t. He had a firm grip.

 

The hand on his mouth loosened and Lance watched desperately as the only guy who hasn’t tried to kill him in this ship turned around and walked away.

 

“Please…” He rasped.

 

“Please don’t leave me here.”

 

The figure stopped.

 

“I can’t- I’m tired. And cold. And alone.” Lance put a pitiful look on his face. Which wasn’t hard to do, really. His limbs were already shaking from exhaustion.

 

“I know.”

 

Lance had his head up too quickly, hope filling his very soul.

 

“You know how I know?” The figure turned around and even in the dark hallway he could see a glint of teeth. “Because we bonded.”

 

And off he went, further into the maze of halls.

 

Asshole.

 

 

 

 

 

Lance figured he should go after the guy. There was strength in numbers, no matter how little they may be against an army. But his breathing was short, his muscles strained.

 

He contemplated rest, but quickly banished the thought. He had to move. Only a matter of time before somebody would go looking for the missing soldiers, and then it would be just a little while before they find the bodies, and then his body.

 

So he moved, his calves burning and complaining. Shut up! I’m getting hurt too!

 

After what had to be a couple of dazed turns later, his vision swam and his knees fell out from under him. He clung to the metal walls. It felt cool on his skin and he tries to relax a little bit. Somewhere in his mind warns him about something but he can’t understand what it was.

 

_I’ll catch up later, I’ll catch up later…_

 

His vision was dimming, and he struggled for conscience enough to make peace with his fate. He let a tear fall out, nothing else.

 

_Quiznak, I was so close, too! I was so-o-o-o close!_

 

_Allura, I’m sorry… I failed…_

 

_Our race is doomed… everyone we love… gone._

 

 

 

 

“…ance!”, Lance moaned in protest.

 

“Lance!… coming… way… have to go!” Wouldn’t they just leave him alone? He already accepted his fate and all that. Usually, that was the end for soldiers.

 

Then he felt weightless. He had a vague sense that he was moving quickly.

 

He heard whispers. There were sound but muted. Faraway. Figures moved in his peripheral but he couldn’t quite catch what they are.

 

He was moving through the stars. Lance realised he must be dying. He was being delivered to the stars, his energy becoming forming into a hot ball of fire in this galaxy.

 

Damn, what a stupid way to go, all alone in battle ship. He always thought he’d die valiantly in a battle, preferably with a lover by his side. With his friends and allies. Family.

 

A star has stopped in front of him, and Lance felt a strong compulsion to reach out to it. So he did. His hands glowed blue and the light started crawling up on his arm. He yelped and tried to pull away, suddenly unsure. It didn’t feel like he was getting absorbed though, it feels…

 

Noise started filtering in his ears. A dull thumping. The whispers grew into hurried conversations.

 

There was also smell. Bad smell. Like sweat smell. Disgusting.

 

He looked accusingly at the star. If he knew what it would smell like, he wouldn’t have died.

 

He struggled a little more forcefully out of the shining white light cocooning him.

 

He suddenly stilled, tilting his head. He thought he heard a sound.

 

There! Again.

 

_I think someone’s calling my name._

 

“Lance!”

 

Nailed it. Even in death, his acute hearing was infallible.

 

He twisted his head, trying to find where the person calling him was. He thought he could recognise it, somehow. But there was only inky vastness of the beyond. A galaxy of stars.

 

“Lance, you have to stop! Lance!”

 

Lance didn’t what he shouldn’t stop doing. He kind of wasn’t doing anything at all.

 

“If you kill me, you idiot. I’m going to kill you.”

 

Lance blinked and he wasn’t floating with the stars anymore. It was dark and cramped. And cold. Man, he thought he was done with this place.

 

He felt lighter, fresher. Pain tuning down from extreme torture to unwanted discomfort. His head was buzzing, his senses tingling.

 

He coughed, suddenly parched. “Can’t kill me if you’re dead.” He kind of wished he was back partying with the stars.

 

A shadow overhead shifted, “Finally, you’re awake.”

 

Lance started to get up but a wave of dizziness overwhelmed him. He groaned and stayed down instead. He realised his head was being cushioned by something. Someone.

 

_He came back! He came back for me!_

 

“You healed me.”

 

The leg under his head twitched, “Uh, no. You just about sucked out half of my life force.”

 

“Thanks, I feel the same way around you too.”

 

A snort shifted hairs on Lance head. He shivered upon realising how close they were. “You’re an idiot.”

 

“Hopefully an adorable idiot?”

 

“Nope, just idiot.”

 

Lance chuckled. This was one tough walnut. A walnut who Lance just sucked life force from unwillingly. There was that, so he wasn’t going to complain.

 

Neither of them talked for a while. Lance tried to shake out the buzzing in his head. He had always been good with the breathing exercises they give the paladins. So he did just that. In through the nose, out through the mouth. His muscles started relaxing from the overdrive of energy.

 

“Keith.”

 

“Hm?” Lance barely registered the soft voice.

 

“My name is uh, Keith.”

 

Lance smiled, his eyes still closed. “You not sure?”

 

“I”- He cleared his throat. “I’m Keith.”

 

“Greetings, Keith. Keith what?”

 

“Just Keith.”

 

Lance hummed suspiciously. “For real? Keith?”

 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure what my name is,” Keith snapped. Geez, what a hot-head.

 

“Alright, alright. Just making sure. Keith.” He rolled the name on his tongue. “Keith.” Somehow, he thought it would be something more exotic. It kind of was uncharacteristically bland. “Keith.”

 

Lance loved it.

 

Finally, a name to a face. Only a couple less-life-more-death situations to go before he could get a mobile coordinate. After a dull week of spying, he was finally getting real information. Who knew he just had to kinda die for it.

 

“You knew my name,” Lance suddenly realised. “You were the one calling me from the stars! How did you know my name?”

 

“What stars?”, Keith had a scratchy voice when his confused. Lance was on an espionage mission and he couldn’t stop profiling. “Everybody knows your name, Lance.”

 

Lance shivered when Keith called his name. Also it was cold, so yeah.

 

“Every planet of the battlefront knows your name, you’re not exactly stealthy. I’m surprised they even put _you_ in a stealth mission.”

 

They also didn’t have any other paladin with a stronger bond than Blue and him, but he didn’t comment on that. He was just humble that way. “So you know I’m on a stealth mission.”

 

Keith scoffed, “Poor one at that. Just because you could change your form into Galra doesn’t mean you can fake being a Galran soldier. You’re Altean traits peeks through. Besides, their information system is well guarded and coded. It’s strictly inner circle.”

 

Lance was impressed. Really, he didn’t think Keith could pack up more punches but he’s got a lot of talent. What Keith didn’t know was that he wasn’t just here for information, but that was a plus too. There’s stealth hiding in shadows, but there’s also stealth hiding in plain sight. It’s just that Lance felt uncomfortable with the dark as Keith seemed uncomfortable in the light. It works.

 

“Wait- How did you know- Where you stalking me?”

 

Keith’s leg shifted under him. “Tailing you.”

 

Lance grinned. “So you admit it! You were following me.”

 

“I was following the Galra ship, you just happened to be here.”

 

“Mm-hmm… I bet you have an entire file of data dedicated to me.”

 

“I-I don’t!”

 

“Hah!” Stuttering, sure sign of guilt.

 

“I don’t! It’s filed Paladins of Voltron!”

 

“And I’ve heard far more convincing lies.”

 

“I don’t dedicate anything to you, paladin.”

 

“Yuh-huh, tell that to your increasingly defensive posture.”

 

Keith let out a frustrated noise. It was really cute when he’s all worked up.

 

“You have intel on Voltron, I see. Can’t have that.”

 

“You know what, I might just make a file on you. Let’s start up with insufferable.”

 

“Oh okay, good. See I already knew that and I’m confidently expert on the subject of me. You wanna follow that up with: talented, handsome, and unbelievably attractive.”

 

Keith snorted. “Yeah, I can see the ‘unbelievable’ part.”

 

Lance let out a short amused laugh, despite himself. Despite their odd situation.

 

“Keith, I’ve been meaning to ask this for a while now but- where are we?”

 

Warm hands came up around his head. Keith shifted him more comfortably in his lap. “In a vent.”

 

“What are we doing in a vent?”

 

“Hiding from the Galra, obviously. I got turned around by a horde of them. Couldn’t leave dead Altean lying around to alert them.”

 

“Aw, you do care.”

 

“About getting out of here safe and sound? Yeah, I do. Unlike you, I have a lot to do.”

 

“Like sneaking into other battle ships?”

 

Keith didn’t reply.

 

“Do your parents even know that you’re running amok in Galran warheads?”

 

“They’re… not here to know that anymore. They were part of the resistance in GC 728.”

 

“Oh…” Galra Colony 728 was Zarkon’s first move in building his empire. His unflinching tyranny towards his own race elicited resistance immediately. Not all Galra immediately fell to his propaganda, but they also realised how unprepared they were to Zarkon’s plans. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

 

“Don’t bother, there was that. Now, there’s this. I can do something this time.”

 

Lance didn’t really have anything to say to that. GC 728 was gone now, desolate and uninhabitable. A lot of orphaned children from GC 728 were either scattered across the universe or serving the Galran empire, for or against their will. He wondered which one was Keith.

 

“You’re Galra, then?” Keith didn’t look anything like a Galra.

 

“Half. Dad’s an Earth human.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“You got a problem with that?”

 

Lance shook his head. He never understood his father’s or Allura’s extreme hatred toward the Galra when they were the foremost victims of the empire. They knew better than anyone how cruel Zarkon is. “I don’t fight because of who they are. I fight because of the lives they threaten.”

 

He felt Keith’s breathing still. “That’s- How Altean of you.”

 

Which was as good as a compliment he figured he could get from Keith. It was what makes Alteans who they are. They were diplomats and explorers, not warriors. One of the reasons this war is making it hard for Voltron. Alteans weren't meant for war.

 

“If it makes you feel better, I…”, Lance hesitated but he was already beyond being acquainted with Keith. They’d already fought and shared private moments so why the heck not? “I was seeing the evil overlord’s son, you know, before all this.”

 

“Lotor? You’re with Lotor?” Keith said incredulously.

 

“Well… not anymore. Obviously.”

 

“That man? Really?” The flat tone in his voice indicated his disdain.

 

“He’s not evil, you know. A little bit on the bad side, but- he’s honestly good deep inside. The bad stuff, that was all his father’s propaganda. His advisers putting things inside his head.”

 

“Yeah, well, that’s his fault for falling for them. He’s a pompous arse.”

 

“Why, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re jealous of him.”

 

Lance head hit the metal floor with a loud thunk. Rude. Keith moved out from underneath him and when Lance dragged his body up to look, he was starting to crawl to the direction the faint light was coming from.

 

“Hey, no, wait- I was just kidding” Lance really didn’t want to be left alone again. Dying was scary. Even to the bravest of soldiers.

 

“No.” Keith said with a tone of finality. “I’ve wasted enough time on you. I have other things to do.”

 

“Wait- just wait!” Lance started following Keith. He desperately thought of something nice to say to keep him there.

 

“You’re like a potato!” He blurted after him. “In a minefield.”

 

Keith froze. Turning his head and giving him a look that said Lance finally lost it. “Seriously?”

 

“It makes sense!” Lance hurriedly explained. “Listen. You’re strolling through a minefield, worried about getting blown up. And then you step on something, and you think, ‘I’m dead’. But it’s just a potato. And you’re so relieved to find something so wonderful when you expected something so awful. That’s what you are. To me.”

 

“A potato.”

 

“Sure. French fries? Mashed potatoes? Who doesn’t like potatoes?”

 

“Why can’t I be something delicious, like steak?”

 

Oh trust me, I’m already finding you delicious. “Because steak can’t grow in a minefield, obviously.”

 

“We don’t even have potatoes in our planet.”

 

“Oh.” Lance frowned dejectedly, well there goes it for both of them. Keith could just leave him in his puddle of irrelevant metaphor. His friends from Earth had potatoes in their planet so he just assumed that it was staple crop anywhere.

 

He thought Keith stirred to leave but he looked up to see Keith shaking. Lance watched, confused, for a second before he realised Keith was laughing. Laughing!

 

He never heard anything so beautiful.

 

Keith was full on cackling, curling in on himself. He clutched his stomach as his face lit up in  chortles. His teeth were all exposed, illuminated in the dim lighting. Lance noticed he pushes his tongue through his teeth while he wheezed, and he automatically zoomed in on it. Totally caught like a night fly to a light source.

 

He couldn’t help getting infected by that laughter, as much as it was also shocking to see. He settled with a slight lilt of his lips.

 

“Why did you have to be this adorable, Lance? You’re making this hard on me.”

 

Lance entire nervous system shut down. Wait- what? Did Keith just say he was adorable? Him, Lance?

 

Keith slumped on his back, hand coming up to rub his face. “Oh, stars! It’s more exhausting resisting you than facing an entire troupe.”

 

Lance didn’t really understand what was going on, so he shut his mouth and stayed frozen. He sat slowly on his legs, keeping movements as minimal as possible. He did notice the huge knife on Keith’s waist. He gulped, worried that he finally set him off.

 

“You’re the biggest idiot I’ve ever met, and I’ve met a lot. And not a lot of them are attractive.”

 

Keith looked at him in the eyes. They were soft and sparkling with a sort of amused endearment.

 

Lance felt his ears burning. Hopefully, the dim lighting hid his obvious blushing. He gulped hard in case his voice wobbles, “Uh, thank you?”

 

There was a sudden flash and Keith’s knife was out of its sheath and pointing at Lance. “Stop it- Stop blushing. It’s disarming.”

 

“Uhm. O-okay,” Lance stammered. He didn’t know if Keith was flirting or threatening. He was kind of getting mixed signals here. “Just so we’re clear, you’re flirting with me right?”

 

Keith’s brows drew to a confused frown. “Yeah?” He didn’t sound sure.

 

“So uhm, what’s with the knife?” He glanced pointedly towards the unmistakably harmful sharp blade.

 

He looked like he was trying to figure it out for a second before he gave up and drew the blade away. “You’re more dangerous than you think, Blue Paladin.”

 

Lance released a pent up breath. “How so?”

 

“You make people like you. Your methods of persuasion are really effective.”

 

“I wasn’t trying to…”

 

“I know. I fell for it anyways.”

 

Lance swallowed hard, the words ringing in his ears. He really wished they meant, ‘I fell for you anyways.'

 

Keith spent a few more moments staring at Lance, then suddenly pumped out a deep breath. “Well then,” he said. “Can’t let you stay here alone and cold now, can’t I?”

 

“What,” Lance sputtered as Keith came to a shaft and opened it.

 

“I’ll cause a diversion in the upper deck, you head down to the lower deck. There’s a shuttle waiting down at Bay 5. It’s cloaked but if you don’t loose you're way, you’ll know exactly where to find it.”

 

He glanced back and threw a smirk at Lance. “Stay dumb, Lance.” Then turned around to jump out of the vent.

 

“Wait!” Lance shouted after him.

 

Quiznak! He was about _this close_ to getting it real with Keith.

 

This opportunity may not come again.

 

“Quiznak!” Lance cursed under his breath and jumped out to follow Keith.

 

 

 

 

Lance landed on top of a surprised Galran soldier. There was a split second where they stared wide eyed at each other, he would have found it comical if it was another situation. Then the soldier recovered and pointed the blaster at him, but Lance was faster. He already had the soldiers head locked up in a tight hold. Lance gave a big tug and the Galra somersaulted on his back, unconscious.

 

He looked up ahead and saw Keith weaving through a mass of soldiers. Deadly knife ripping through soldier after soldier.

 

Lance picked up the blaster from the fallen Galra and started covering Keith.

 

Keith stood a moment confused as the Galra he was just about to gut suddenly went down. He whipped his head around and locked eyes with Lance. “Lance? What are you doing here?! I told you to go down the lower decks. It’s not a diversion if we’re not diverting.”

 

“See.” Lance pointed at another enemy and shot squarely on his chest. “The problem with you is,” he weaved through a few more bodies to get to Keith, “you never let others finish when they’re talking.”

 

Keith grunted and drove a knife through a soldier coming up behind Lance. Kicking the guy, who toppled over two more of his comrades. “Really? You’re doing this now?”

 

“I never needed an escape!” Lance shouted over the chaos.

 

“What?”

 

“I wasn’t trying to escape!” Lance was grinning now. Oh, he’d love to see the look on Keith’s face when he finds out. “Because”-

 

A loud piercing sound vibrated the whole wing. Lights flashed over head.The few Galran left standing stopped to listen. Keith looked around wildly, he must’ve thought they set off the alarm and now they’re cornered. Lance used the distraction and grabbed Keith’s arm, pulling him towards the corner. Keith looked down quickly and nodded at Lance.

 

Together they raced through the ship’s winding interior and didn’t stop to look back at the soldiers coming for them. After a few more corners, Keith seized Lance hand in his and took charge of their direction. They’ve lost the soldiers a while back and when they finally stopped to rest, Lance stepped back and realised they were at the shuttle bays in the lower deck.

 

The ceiling was high, glass covering up the sides. The galaxy outside illuminated the inside with a soft bluish glow. He put his hand through the glass. He knew these constellations since birth, watched them and studied them for as long as he could remember.

 

He closed his eyes, and reached out with his mind. _Blue…_

 

“What in the stars are we doing in Altean system?” Keith came up close beside him. Their arms brushing up to where their hands were still connected. Lance opened his eyes and realised he’d been unconsciously squeezing tightly, and he loosened his hold but didn’t want to let go entirely.

 

Keith noticed and awkwardly let go of Lance’s hand, much to Lance’s disappointment. But there was a faint blush on Keith’s cheeks and he couldn’t say he regretted it that much.

 

“Well, well.” Lance crossed his arms over his chest. “If you only calmed your quiznak for a second, I could’ve told you that the stealth mission wasn’t simply for intel. And that you didn’t have to die bravely for your poorly unresolved romance. I appreciate the gesture, though.”

 

“You,” Keith looked at him disbelievingly, “you tricked the Galra to warp right into Altean territory.”

 

“Tricked is a heavy understatement.”

 

The entire ship shook suddenly, and both of them clutched at the glass wall. They looked back out to see explosions close to the wing they came from. The Altean forces had already breached the ship. The rest was left to the others.

 

“How?” His brows were furrowed again.

 

Lance grinned mischievously. “Trade secrets.”

 

Keith was regarding him with a new look. “None too shabby, aren’t you, Paladin?”

 

He smiled. “Not so bad yourself.”

 

Keith smiled back, and for a few seconds they just stared at the other. Then, Keith looked back out to the window, watching as the Galran forces getting wiped out. He was back to being sullen, the ever so present scowl marring his features. Only his frown felt a little more sad.

 

Lance realised this was were they part ways. Keith wouldn’t completely be welcomed as a hero in their ranks with his heritage, and Lance was not exactly sure Keith would want to be part of any of it. He was a victim of this war way before everybody else he knew. With how events are turning out, who knew? This could very well be their last meeting.

 

“Keith”-

 

“Lance”-

 

They shared another awkward moment before Lance nodded for him to continue.

 

“I… my mission here, I mean. I’m trying to”- Keith heaved a huge sigh. “I’m looking for my brother. He was captured as a prisoner by the empire…”

 

Lance looked down, and nodded. Family went first, he preached that more intently than others. He wasn’t about to take Keith away from that. No wonder he was so determined despite working alone.

 

“He was my mentor.”

 

Lance gave him a wry smile. “He taught you to fight like that?”

 

Keith nodded. “And more. We’re not related by blood, but he gave me something more.”

 

They heard a faint roar outside, and Lance heart soared. Immediately establishing the connection with his lion.

 

Keith looked at the mechanical lion making its way to them with wonder.

 

Lance watched him quietly. Blue roared enthusiastically again, and his mind was overwhelmed with sentiments of happiness at being reunited with her paladin.

 

_I missed you too, Blue…_

 

He registered purring inside his head.

 

“Well,” he hated saying it, “This is me.”

 

“Oh.” Keith stared at Blue dejectedly. Lance didn’t want to leave.

 

An idea sparked in his head.

 

This doesn’t have to be their last meeting.

 

“Keith!” Lance approached him urgently. He wasn’t sure how much information he’s allowed to give, but he wants to give Keith this. He grabbed Keith’s head and touched their foreheads together. Lance closed his eyes and before the other could protest, reached out into his mind. 

 

Keith’s consciousness was, in a word, intense. His emotions ran deep, his thoughts held strong. It was very compelling to stay there in the solid stronghold of his mental fortitude. Fiery.

 

But Lance didn’t come to behold of Keith’s existence, although that could be on the list for next time. Instead he pushed forward images from his mind. He supplied a brief explanation of Voltron, the lions and their connections with their paladins. He expressed their frenzied search of the missing piece in their team. The last paladin, the Red Paladin.

 

Lastly, he trust a thought into Keith’s mind. Coordinates. He had stumbled upon the information during his mission, the location where the Galra had been hiding the Red Lion ever since they stole her. Lance hadn’t known what to do with it until now, being inside Keith’s mind boosted his confidence that his decision was right. Keith was to be the Red Paladin. _He was sure of it._

 

He broke the connection and Keith gasped with wide eyes, like breaking out the surface of water.

 

He felt more than saw Blue landing a few meters behind them and he drew back to find Allura climbing out of Blue’s mouth, fully armoured and weapon in hand. She stood over the broken glass of Blue’s wreckage for a moment, looking regal, studying the two of them. Her eyes scanned Lance and then swept to Keith. She stayed there for a few more moments then gave him a hard look and turned around, sprinting towards the heat of the battle.

 

_‘She knows’_ , Lance figured. Her life force was connected to the lions, of course she knew.

 

He gulped, he didn’t think she liked it.

 

Lance turned back to Keith and held the sides of his head tightly, desperately clinging unto their last moments. Keith eyes shifted from Allura to Lance and held his gaze intently.

 

“Find her. She would accept you. She would help you. Then come find me.”

 

Keith was nodding, his purple eyes sparking a warm feeling in Lance’s gut. “I’ll find you.”

 

His heart soared through the stars, it felt like dying all over again.

 

Lance let go of him, satisfied. He put a knuckle to his black clad chest. “Good fortune follow you, Keith. GC 728 lives with you.”

 

Keith froze, face suddenly looked conflicted, but Lance turned around before he could do anything more. He wished he could do something more. He knew he couldn’t, he had his duties. He has a family to look after too.

 

He was climbing into Blue’s mouth when a something grabbed him from behind and he tensed, ready for action. Then stop dead a moment passing after.

 

Keith’s lips were on him.

 

Keith was kissing him.

 

This guy who he barely knew, and only ever crossed paths with in missions. Who saved him from the Galra and fed him his life force. Whom he felt connected with so deeply even though he knew him for only a few hours. 

 

_I get a name and a kiss? This mission sure held back its climax._

 

Lance kissed him back and Keith moved against him with renewed vigour. Clutching at his head, pulling at his lips with his teeth. Lance melt immediately under the affection and wound his arms around Keith, letting him access into his mouth. Keith pushed through with his tongue, aggressively exploring every inch.

 

Lance burned at every touch. Keith’s passion lit up his senses. 

 

Then he felt something else, and Keith was pulling back.

 

Flushed face, red lips. There was that grin he’s starting to love.

 

“Trade secrets,” Keith said huskily giving Lance one last amused look.

 

Then turned around and sprinted away in the opposite direction.

 

Lance watched him go, and didn’t look away until Keith’s shadow rounded the corner.

 

Blue’s snout nudged him at his side, mechanical humming loud and clear in his head.

 

‘Oh, shut up!’ Lance pushed at Blue but eagerly climbed into the cockpit. Relieved to be back in his pilot seat, finding safety inside his lion. He’d been running solo for too long.

 

He powered up the Blue Lion and steered towards the Altean castle standing elegantly a few parsecs away. Only a few ticks towards home, but Lance took that time to settle down in his chair.

 

He put a hand to his lips. Smiling at the memory of Keith’s lips, and pulled out his tongue. He took the thing from his mouth and examined it.

 

Keith gave him a data chip!

 

_Trade secrets_ … Keith had said.

 

Blue landed inside the castle hangar and started cooling down, but Lance didn’t get up immediately. There’s no place more private than inside his lion.

 

“Blue, can you access and process inside this chip?”

 

There was a soft whirring as the screen lit up with downloading data.

 

Few files popped up labeled in Galran characters. He could make out a few words.

 

Galra Colonies.

 

Zarkon.

 

Champion.

 

Blade of… Marmora?

 

Lance was going to have to check the translations and meaning later.

 

He was about to close it down, when a file caught his eye.

 

Blue Paladin.

 

Lance grinned widely. So he did have a file on him.

 

If that wasn’t love, Lance didn’t know what was.

 

 

 

 

 

Three Moon Cycles later...

 

 

Lance eyes shot open. He sensed it before his sleep addled brain could catch up to him.

 

He sat up, heart pounding, and scrambled around for something half-decent to wear. His grogginess was wearing off and in its place came an excited buzz. It made his hands twitch with slight tremors. Pants couldn't be more of a hassle to put on.

 

'Couldn't have done this at a better time, could you?'

 

He disregarded putting shoes on instead whipping out of his room and sprinted down the castle corridors. A couple of Altean servants staring mystified at the paladin. Sentinels rushed to open up the huge doors to let him through.

 

And there he was by the castle gates, catching his breath, looking like he just got out of bed. Which he did. Clothes and hair disheveled, rushed. He couldn't wait to greet his guest.

 

A big sentience approached his mind. Lance reached out mentally.

 

_Red Lion, welcome home..._

 

And by the huge paw, sat an unmistakable figure. Still the all black suit, still the half-tilt smirk.

 

"You look stupid."

 

And Lance. Melt at the words.

 

_He's here!_

**Author's Note:**

> This was all tightly based on Brandon Sanderson's 'Firefight', some of the lines directly quoted from it.
> 
> Because Klance had pretty much dominated most of my living consciousness, and naturally I immediately depicted this scene in the book as a Klance fic
> 
> So i went around toying with the idea of an alternate universe where Lance was, obviously, Altean; Keith was Galra; King Alfor and the Altean race is not extinct. Set in a time of the beginning of Zarkon's reign.
> 
> Boring stuff aside, i was listening to this song 'Rules of Attraction' by Geoffroy Suave and thought if there was one cocky flirt in the universe, it's lance, and he'd be this song


End file.
